Consumer packaging has customarily taken the form of paper wraps or fold-up paper bags, which vary in thickness, density, color, size, and other features, but all of which have been produced at significant cost to the environment in terms of the raw materials required to make paper packaging. In the past several decades, plastic packaging has largely taken the place of paper wraps and bags in consumer markets.
Paper and plastic packaging for consumers have had significant drawbacks. First, these types of packaging are top-loaded and, if handles are provided, said handles are positioned in such a manner that the package must be carried vertically instead of horizontally. While goods requiring horizontal transport can be placed on the bottom of a top-loaded bag and then carried vertically, this system is not satisfactory for the following reasons. For goods that are larger in horizontal size than the bottom of the vertical packaging, the items could be crushed when the bag sides press inwards during transport. Also, the placement of such an item into a vertical bag, as well as later extrication, is difficult. Even if goods that need to be carried horizontally could fit into the bottom of a vertical bag, they would not be secure and could tip over when separated from the consumer's controlling grasp by the length of the bag. If the packaging lacks handles, then the consumer will usually find transport even more difficult, often requiring two hands or a carrying position that crushes the package and its contents between arm and body.
Second, existing paper and plastic packaging for consumers often requires some labor to prepare the packaging for use, which increases the cost of the packaging for the merchant. Boxes require folding, trays need to be pre-assembled, and bags need to be attached to dispensers.
Finally, packaging generally has no further use to the consumer after the goods are transported to the intended destination. It is simply thrown away, adding to our society's already overflowing trash problem.
There is a need for a packaging system that allows for easy horizontal transport of consumer goods, insulation during storage or transport, minimal storage space for the merchant, and minimal labor for set up and use. There is also a need for a packaging system that is pre-assembled and cost-effective to produce and that is environmentally friendly.